Here's to the Nights
by Evoker
Summary: Matt. Original Character. Rewritten. : "I'd have that day with you again." The smile on his lips never faltered. The tears in her eyes never fell. "I'll be waiting here for you... So if you come here, you'll find me. I promise."
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Here's to the Nights.  
**Author**: Evoker.  
**Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Angst.  
**Rating**: T  
**Characters/Pairing**: Matt x Siofra (OC)  
**Spoiler Warning**: Character Death.  
**Summary**: "I'd have that day with you again." The smile on his lips never faltered. The tears in her eyes never fell. "I'll be waiting here for you... So if you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

**Author Note**: Just a simple Mini-Series. It's been rewritten as of _11/29/2011_.

* * *

Mail "Matt" Jeeves hated going out. If he could avoid it, he would, but today just wasn't his day. He stepped onto the over crowded train and was instantly surrounded by people on every side. The doors closed behind him, prompting him to lean his back against them. A sigh escaped passed his lips. God, he wished he could smoke right about now. Closing his eyes, Matt attempted to clear his mind. Wash away all the odd smells, loud noises, and the peculiar behavior of the people around him. He knew he stood out just a bit too much. The fact people had a hard time seeing his eyes because of the obtrusive goggles made them uncomfortable, but it made him feel _confident_. Regrettably, he couldn't accomplish blocking out all the noise. Matt opened his eyes half-way and let out another sigh. Through half-lidded eyes, someone beside him caught his attention. She was seated directly beside him, the only thing separating them was the metal of the armrest; she kept her head bowed to stare at a little screen. Her fingertips rapidly tapped the little triangle and x buttons.

She was young, and he could only assume she was in her late teens. The little screen flickered with life and the little sprites moved around. It made Matt wish he had brought his PSP along. The trip would have gone a hell of a lot quicker. Fighting back another sigh, he leaned over just enough to gather a better look at the screen.

"Pokemon?" He mumbled, his voice unfazed by the realization. He should have expected as much. It was typical for the females that actually 'gamed' to play such games as Pokemon or dating shit. He didn't call that gaming, but they apparently did.

Abruptly, she snapped her DS shut and tilted her head to stare at him. The gesture startled him, but he didn't budge, meeting her eyes with a questioning look from behind the tinted goggles. From the hesitant movement of her lips, it was as if she wanted to say something. Instead, however, she turned in her seat and let her eyes fall back to the closed DS. She seemed nervous as her fingers idly fiddled with the edges of her gaming system.

The train slowed to a stop at the next station. Matt stepped away from the doors just as they opened. He casually stood in the middle as others pushed passed him, boarding and exiting.

An older woman entered the train and stood near him. The girl, that seemed suspicious of Matt, stood up. She motioned in a quick gesture to her seat. The old woman let a nearly toothless smile fall to her face. She shuffled her way over to the seat and plopped down.

"Thank you, young lass." The older woman said, and though her Japanese was flawless, her accent was not of Asian decent.

"Not a problem." The girl answered, and Matt realized her accent resembled the woman's too a T.

Matt raised a curious brow.

_Foreigners? _

By now his curiosity had been sparked just enough to actually take notice of the girl a few feet away from him. Her skin was fair and slightly on the pale side, her hair was straight, blond, and stopped a little passed her shoulders. The ends were cut in a messy fashion and her bangs framed her face. He squinted as he stared at her hair. It almost seemed to be faintly streaked with gray. His gaze fell to her cheeks, where he could barely see a faint dash of freckles upon them. Her eyes, that were cast towards the floor, were of a clouded gray. They almost matched the faded streaks within her hair. She honestly didn't look of Japanese or Asian decent. But she didn't look like anything he had ever laid eyes on before. Not to mention that peculiar accent.

While taking in her appearance, he failed to notice her uncomfortable disposition. The girl nervously shifted under his gaze. However, it was not because of Matt. She seemed to shy away from another man. In his early thirties perhaps, the man wore a tan dress suit with a wrinkled tie. His rapid glances towards the young miss only served to make her inch away even more.

When the older man made a move towards her, the girl abruptly stepped away. Her back slammed against Matt's side. Despite having a hold of one of the overhead straps, Matt was still taken by surprise, and found himself stumbling from the blow. He kept his mouth shut though, his attention now rudely drawn back to his surroundings. Quite honestly, she didn't even seem to realize she had practically shoved him. Her eyes were locked on the creep that neared her. Matt stood completely still, head turned forward, and his attention appearing to be on something else. He didn't want to get involved in something like this. He needed to stay out of the publics' eyes as best as he could. However, he still had enough of a view of the girl, and the man, from the corner of his eye, and he could clearly feel her tense up against his side. It was all hard to ignore.

"Are you a high school student?" He seemed to be attempting to incited conversation.

Matt scoffed to himself.

She avoided eye contact with the other stranger, ignoring his question, and directing her gaze back to the floor.

"Come on, no need to be shy." He moved closer. "You look like a foreigner. Are you?"

His questions were insistent.

Matt let a displeased sigh pass between his lips. This was getting annoying, even if it wasn't any of his business. He had an arm free, and nothing better to do on the boring train ride. So, he swung his arm around the foreign girl's shoulders, and cocked his head towards the other man. She seemed just as surprised as the train's pervert. Of course, she opened her mouth to protest, but Matt took affirmative action, removing his arm from around her shoulders, and covering her mouth with a gloved hand. It must have made her think he was a partner of the man's because the look she gave him as she tilted her head back spoke volumes of her fear.

However, her fears were quarreled when the other man spoke. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend."

He seemed anxious now.

"My apologies."

With that, the man turned his back on the two and made his way down the train car.

Matt quickly withdrew his hand. "Don't go thinking I'm a pervert now."

Once she had calmed her frantic heart, she cocked her head to the side, a grateful smile on her lips.

"Thank you, mister."

_Mister? _They seemed to be in the same age group.

Matt scoffed to himself. Though that unusual accent provoked him enough to inquire about it. "What Nationality are you?"

"I stick out a lot, don't I?" Her smile seemed to falter.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "About as much as the next person."

His answer seemed to comfort her a tad.

"I'm Irish." She said.

Matt furrowed his brows for a moment.

"I wouldn't have guessed that. No one sees many Irish in Japan. Americans are more common than you."

She laughed. The laugh was oddly pleasant to his ears.

"So what are you doing in Japan? Shouldn't you be in _Ireland_?"

She must have thought he was teasing her because her face seemed to light up like Tokyo's lights.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

She turned her line of vision towards the windows.

"I hail from Ireland, and I honestly rather be there. No offense to your country or anything."

She cast him a kind smile. "My mother is Irish as well. Though my father is a mix of Irish and Japanese and another nationality that I can't quite remember."

The girl's shoulders slumped. "I have a distant Aunt here. She's Japanese as well. It's a bit complicated to why I am _here _and not _there_."

Matt wasn't sure how to respond. She talked amazingly fast, and dumped more details than necessary on him. He was sure if he heard everything correctly or not. The young man didn't want to seem on the dense side by asking her to repeat it all. And quite frankly, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

She continued on, "My father is obsessed with Japan and all its history. So when he found out that one of his distant sisters lived here… Well, he took it as a sign to move here. My mother was not happy. Oh, by the way, he has a lot of sisters and brothers. Distant and close. My grandfather was a man-whore."

The label she had given her grandfather made him chuckle. "So that's why you're here? Because of man-whore Gramps?"

"Pretty much. Hopefully we'll return back to Ireland soon."

She let out a sigh.

"You speak Japanese fluently. Your father's influence?" He quirked a brow.

She nodded. "Yup. I also speak English and Irish."

"I've never heard Irish before." He wondered out loud.

"Anseo théann tú." She gave a witty grin.

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I said; Here you go." She chuckled.

He leaned his head back. "So that's what the Irish language sounds like, huh? Pretty nice."

Abruptly, the train slowed towards the next station.

"Oh! This is my stop." She bowed her head to him.

The gesture made him raise a brow. She was formal, too formal, and it made him a bit uncomfortable.

"It was really nice talking with you, mister. And thanks for bailing me out earlier. I owe you one."

The doors slid open.

"Bye bye, mister."

She waved before disappearing with the crowd.

Surprisingly, Matt was slightly disappointed that he hadn't been informed of the little Irish girl's name. He huffed to himself as a sulky pout played on his lips. The rest of the train ride was going to be boring without the little Irish.

Matt wished he hadn't gone out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Not**e: Rewritten.

* * *

Why had he left the apartment again? Matt groaned as he leaned his back against the closed doors. It was more crowded than usual on the subway, and the majority of people appeared to be quite sick. Coughing and sneezing kind of sick. It was disgusting how they never covered their mouths or noses. Matt felt queasy from just looking at them. So he did the only thing he could, the young man shut his eyes to the horrific sights around him. Like the other time, he tried to find a better place in his mind. Tried to ignore the sudden grumbles of the passengers.

_Wait, what?_

Matt opened his eyes to see a small figure pushing through the large crowd. She was mumbling something in an unfamiliar tongue. She stumbled and squeezed by the passengers. Most refusing to budge for the petite woman. When she fully appeared, she stumbled right in front Matt. As she attempted to catch her breath, the girl grabbed a hold of Matt's wrists, his hands having been tucked in his pants pockets. He gawked at the little Irish, utterly speechless.

"I knew it was you." She heaved a breath, her voice conveying her relief and delight.

After straightening up, she continued. "I caught a glimpse of your furry coat thing. Boy am I glad we met again. If I stand by you, then no creeps are gonna bother me, right?"

She gave another grin.

He wasn't sure how to react. Honestly, the chances of them meeting again was slim to none. Yet she stood before him with a wide smile.

Matt let a shrug roll off his shoulders.

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Don't you think it's kind of dangerous to be leaning against those doors?"

Another shrug on his part.

"What if you don't move in time?"

"Then it's my fault." Matt looked off to the side.

"Besides, I think you'd be a lot safer if you leaned against them too."

She furrowed her brows and frowned. "Say what?"

A very small smile fell to his lips as he leaned forward just enough to whisper to her. "There's a creep inching up behind you."

With an abrupt squeak, she flung herself over to Matt's side. Her back pressed firmly against the doors. It was true what Matt said. A man scowled towards the other male before turning away. For a second, Matt flashed the girl an amused smile. However, her attention was drawn to the floor so she was oblivious to the sight. He studied her attire for a moment; the short dark pleated skirt, the cream colored turtleneck sweater, the vaguely transparent stockings, and the strung up boots that stopped a little before her knees. It was the second time he had noticed that she wasn't wearing any school uniform.

"Do you attend high school?" He asked, a curious glint present in his eyes.

The girl blinked a few times as she assessed his question.

"Oh no. I don't think I could handle a Japanese school. I get confused enough as it is with all the different Kanji."

She smiled. "I finished my schooling before we moved. We haven't been here all that long, ya' know. Only a couple of months. Oh, and it's a lot colder here than over in Ireland. I'm still adjusting to the weather change, ya' know. Why? What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Matt shook his head. "Nah. Finished already."

Wow, she could talk a lot. And quick too.

He glanced towards her. "That old lady you gave your seat to the other day. Is she related to you?"

"It's because she had an accent like me, right? That's awfully presumptuous of you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but the girl just laughed.

"I'm just messin' with ya'. Nope, we aren't related. Not that I know of, that is. I've seen her around a few times before. We've conversed too, ya' know. She's a nice lady. I give her my seat often. Always gotta respect your elders, right?"

He nodded his head as he struggled to take in everything she had said.

Confusion ensued for the next few moments as the train slammed to a sudden halt. Matt was flung into the perplexed female beside him. In turn, she almost fell over into the people sitting next to them. Thankfully, Matt's reflexes were rather amazing. Just in time, he grabbed a hold of a the poll behind them, and hooked his free arm around the girl's waist as well. Matt held tight to both the poll and his little friend. Who was cursing in her native tongue and shaking her fist at particularly no one.

"Sorry about that, passengers. We'll be moving along shortly." The captain reassured his passengers from over the loudspeaker.

"Does this happen often?" She inquired, furrowing her brows.

Matt shrugged. "Once in a blue moon."

A huff came from the irritated girl.

_Wow, the Irish have a short temper. Reminds me of someone. _

He released her from his grasp and watched as she sulked against the doors. With her arms crossed, she slid down against the door into a sitting position. Matt plopped down beside her with a sigh. Everyone around them erupted into confused conversations and mythically speculation.

"When do you think we'll be moving again?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows."

She fiddled with the end of her skirt before wrapping her arms around her knees. Matt glanced in her general direction. In the back of his mind, he was curious if she had brought her DS along. He had forgotten his PSP, _again_. Waiting was making him anxious as his own fingers impatiently tapped his knee. Then it occurred to him. He had yet to ask her name. Turning his head in her direction, Matt gave her a dull look.

"Hey, you."

She returned the look. "Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Maybe you have imaginary friends."

He ignored the cheeky comment. "What's your name?"

"Siofra. Pronounced _Shee_-fra." She gave a bright grin. "It means something in between; sprite, changeling, and precocious child. My mother won over my father's choice, which was some Japanese name. Oh and my family name is, Mallon. Nothing special about that though. Except maybe the fact that there's a lot of different spellings of it out there. Partiality because back in the day, the bearers of the Mallon name were mostly illiterate."

The girl seemed quite delighted to explain anything related to her Irish ancestry.

But now Matt had to keep her from inquiring about his name. He couldn't give her his _real _name, and giving his false one seemed to irritate him. He just didn't feel like lying today.

"So where in Ireland are you from?" He questioned.

_That should keep her talking for awhile._

Her dim eyes gleamed with excitement. "I lived in Banbridge, up in Northern Ireland. Did ya' know that our town was named after the first bridge built over the Upper Bann in 1712?"

Matt shook his head. _How the Hell was he suppose to know that?_

"The main street in Banbridge is different than yours." She leaned her head back against the door.

"How so?" Matt asked with a raised brow.

"Our main street rises to a steep hill." She nodded a couple of times. Though her eyes were bright with thrill, her smile seemed to falter. "My friends and I use to skip pebbles by the ol' river and ride our bikes down Main Street." She gave him a false smile. "So what's there to explore around here?"

Matt leaned his head back against the door. "Tokyo's a lot more complicated than your Banbridge." He let out a low sigh. "I don't know where to start."

"Where were you born at?" She inquired.

"In an orphanage." He gave a half smile.

Siofra let her gaze fall back to the steel floors. She didn't know what to say to something like that. Should she ask why? Or say she was sorry? Lost in her thoughts, she was more than surprised when the train jolted to life.

"Looks like we're on our way." Matt pushed himself off the floor. Siofra followed after him, brushing her bum off.

"That wasn't too bad." She gave a soft smile.

He nodded. "Yeah. Who knew I'd get a World History Lesson while in a subway."

A bright grin fell to her lips. "I'll teach you more later, 'kay? Talking about my home makes me miss it less. Thank you!"

She bowed her head just as the doors opened for her stop. "I'll see you later, mister!"

Matt gave a nod of goodbye as she dashed out the doors.

Matt felt a little less lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Not**e: Rewritten.

* * *

This wasn't going to be easy. The train was packed with the usual travelers and Matt could barely squeeze through. He grumbled to himself, he already regretted his decision to venture out of the apartment today. To make things worse, he wasn't even sure that Siofra would be here. She hadn't said she'd specifically be on the train the next day. She just implied that they'd meet again. Matt let out an aggravated sigh. It was silly of him to go looking for her. She was a stranger on a train, for God's sake. The young man leaned his back against a pole as he began to close his eyes. He'd get off at the next stop if she didn't appear before it.

Someone's voice caught his attention.

"Go away!" She hissed.

And he raised his head to locate the little Irish accent.

"Come on, sweetie. I bet you're new in town. I can give you a tour." His voice was disgusting.

Matt cringed. He pushed himself away from the pole and squeezed his way through the crowd, following the sound of her voice.

Siofra stood with her back towards Matt, her fists clenched at her sides, the knuckles white, and her small shoulders trembling. She was mumbling something in her foreign language while the man persisted with his "services". Matt was tempted to roll his eyes.

He approached the girl from behind, his presence going unnoticed by the preoccupied female. Of course, the man noticed his sudden appearance. Matt raised his brows as he realized it was the same man as before. He was a _relentless _creep. The man became silent and resorted to staring in Matt's general direction. Siofra seemed a bit perplexed by the creep's actions. She muttered something again before spinning around and smacking right into Matt.

He wasn't expecting that.

They stared at each other. She seemed stunned. He just didn't want to speak first. And just like that, she opened her mouth.

"It's you!" She flung her arms up into the air, nearly smacking him in the nose. It was an odd gesture, and Matt shifted with a curiously raised brow.

"I'm glad to meet again!" She gave a bright grin.

"Likewise." He gave a half smile. "Was your trip home safe?"

_Well that's a strange question._

She nodded her head. "I don't live too far from the station."

She glanced over her shoulder towards the creep. He was lingering a little too close.

"Hey, do you mind if we move?" Her eyes were pleading with him.

He gave a curt nod. "How about the adjacent car? If we can make it there."

Siofra stumbled after him. Of course, no one would be polite and move. It irritated them both.

"You know, the Irish are kinder than _your _people." She muttered.

Matt held back a chuckle. "How rude."

"I ain't rude." She scoffed.

"Ain't?" He mocked with an inward smile.

Her cheeks flushed as she directed her gaze towards the floor.

The two had barely made it to the door that would lead to the next car. Matt forced it open as Siofra slid in behind him. They stood in a small compartment, just in between the two train cars. It was just big enough for the two of them.

"Lets stay here." Matt spoke as he slouched down against the wall.

"But isn't it against the rules?" A concerned look flashed in her eyes.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, but a lighthearted smile played on his lips. It was comforting enough for the girl to take a seat across from him.

Matt shifted slightly before speaking. "So did you have anyone special back home?"

"Special?" She furrowed her brows. "Like a boyfriend?"

"Or girlfriend." A teasing smile fell to his lips.

Siofra giggled. "Neither."

He seemed surprised. "Why?"

She wrapped her arms around the back of her legs, bringing her knees up slightly.

"I was always engulfed in my art. My passion was painting. It was my favorite, and basically my only, pastime. I liked landscapes and portraits best." She gave a bright grin. "I don't paint much anymore. Though I have plenty of free time. There's just no inspiration for it. I can't wait to go home. I'll be able to paint freely then."

It was disappointing to hear. But in the time he had known her, that was perhaps her biggest wish right now. To be _home_.

Reminiscing about home never seemed to make her grin falter. She continued on in such bliss. "There is one good thing about Japan though."

He quirked a brow to this, and she continued. "Japan has a lot more appealing boys around. I've never seen such cute guys. Ireland is lacking compared to here."

Now he was interested. "Like who?"

"Well, I don't know his name, silly. But he's always offering me food samples when I go into the Shibuya District. He's got a little red apron and funny hat." Siofra leaned her chin onto her knees.

Matt couldn't help, but laugh. It surprised her.

"I know who you're talking about. He does that to _everyone_. He's quite persistent with it too."

She nodded. "When I take a sample, he suckers me into getting a meal. And I _always _take a sample." Her comment only served to make him laugh even more. She was so gullible. Matt stopped short.

But then again, that _always _happened to him.

Siofra smiled.

"What about you, mister? Anyone you care about?" It was honestly an innocent question.

Matt shook his head. "Nah. I don't have time for that kind of stuff. Too busy leveling up and such."

She furrowed her brows. "Leveling up?"

A smile creased Matt's lips. "Games. You know, reaching the next level."

Her eyes brightened. "Yeah! Like on Pokemon, right?"

"Exactly."

"So you play Pokemon too? That's great! I really want a Poke`buddy! Will ya' be mine, please?" She practically dove at him and showered him in enthusiasm.

He thought he would drowned.

Matt stared at the girl, who was now a few inches away from his face, and let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll bring my DS next time and we can battle."

She flung her arms in the air again. "Yes! I've made my first friend!"

_Who said they were friends? When did this happen? _

But he couldn't argue with the decision. Siofra seemed too excited to destroy her merriment.

He pursed his lips. "Do you play any other games?"

She snapped out of her daze of amazement. "Oh. Um. Yup! Well, I haven't bought it yet. Persona 3: Portable."

His brows shot up. "Really? Persona's in a different league than Pokemon."

A sudden pout appeared on her lips. "I know. I've played the one for the Playstation Two before. I'm not a nooblet."

Her use of 'nooblet' made him chuckle.

"Hey, mister? Do you have a name?"

He stared blankly at her. The question came out of the blue. She stared at him with inquiring eyes. Now he was stuck in a rut. But he knew he couldn't tell her his real name. Matt stayed alive by always being on the cautious side.

He cast his eyes off to the side for a moment before taking in a soft breath. "Yeah. Matt."

She furrowed her brows. "Sounds American."

He shrugged. She didn't question any further about it though. Instead, she sat back on the other side with a pleasant smile.

"You don't like to talk about yourself, do ya', Matt?"

He didn't need to answer. She already understood his prudence.

"It's okay though. I don't mind, really. I'm just glad to have a friend here. So I'll talk from now on, okay? Don't worry about it."

And so she did. She talked on and on about Ireland and her old friends. About different places and different foods. About her experiences in Japan, the good and the not so good. She even talked to him in her native language and sometimes in English. He chuckled and participated in the speaking of English. It surprised her, but she found it fun nonetheless. They poked fun at how horrible they sounded speaking the English language.

Soon enough, the train had arrived at her stop. She was reluctant to leave, but a pat on the head from Matt made her feel better about it.

"Lets meet here again tomorrow, okay? Bring your DS and Pokemon!" She waved her arm in the air. It was a childish gesture, but Matt shook his head to it.

"All right." He called as she exited the train.

Maybe he didn't mind going out anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Not**e: Rewritten.

* * *

Mello was asking questions. The blond had become suspicious about Matt's evening activities. But of course he would. Most of the time, Matt tried desperately to avoid going out. Yet for the past three days, he'd been dashing out the door as soon as the clock struck three.

Thankfully, the train was less crowded than it had been for the past few days. The patient man found a seat near the rear of the train. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Matt rummaged around until he pulled out his black DS. He relaxed back into the stiff seat as he flipped on the gaming system. Soon enough, Matt became so lost in his game, that he didn't realize the train had already left the station.

Once he realized his certain predicament, Matt shot up out of his seat and scanned the passengers around him. He didn't see her. The young man frowned. How could this be? She should have gotten on at the last stop. Matt was puzzled and, though he hated to admit it, slightly concerned by her absence. He fell back into his seat with a loud sigh. Now what was he going to do?

The train continued to its stops, at least three passing, without Siofra boarding. But Matt sat there. He waited, his eyes focusing on the tiny screens of his DS. Yet his mind was in a blunder about where she could be.

Another stop.

_The sound of a… Pikachu? _Matt's eyebrows shot up as he looked to his left. She stood there, in a daze as she concentrated on her game. People pushed her out of the way, but she didn't seem to notice. The girl was completely engulfed in her Pokemon. A little crease appeared in between her brows. It made Matt smile. Just a bit. Siofra stumbled about, walking right passed him, before turning around and taking the open seat beside him. She wasn't even aware that he was there. Her fingers moved effortlessly, and her lips turned into a hard line whenever she encountered a wild Pokemon. Matt's shoulders slumped as he let out another sigh. He felt relieved that she was all right. However, another emotion bubbled inside of him.

_Anger_.

_Where the Hell had she been?_

He narrowed his eyes. Matt wanted revenge for having to wait for at least three hours. She was oblivious to his presence so it made everything a tad bit easier. The mischievous male leaned towards her, his lips parting slightly.

He stopped a bout an inch away from her ear. "Excuse me…"

She made a 'huh' noise, but made no move to acknowledge him further.

Matt sucked in a breath. "SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!"

Her DS flew out of her hands as she let out a shriek of fright. Her mouth speaking before her brain had caught up to the words. "I didn't touch you _there_!"

Matt stared with wide eyes and raised brows. That reaction wasn't one he expected. Well, not the words she uttered anyway. But it was more than amusing. She had slid a few feet away from him, her arm placed up in such odd gesture of protection.

Siofra blinked a few times, registering her friend's face. "Matt?"

A smirk befell his lips as he bent over and snatched up her DS.

He held it out to her. "Siofra."

She took it with a perplexed look on her face. Realization sunk in and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "That's not funny."

He leaned back into the seat, letting a laugh fall passed his lips. "I beg to differ."

He took on a more serious tone right away. "Where were you? Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Siofra's gaze fell to her lap as she fiddled with the end of her skirt. "It's a long story…"

"I've got time."

Yeah. He was mad.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "Well ya' see… I was waitin' for the train, ya' know. So I was playin' Pokemon and before I knew it… I missed the train. So I waited for the next one… But the same thing happened."

She hung her head. "I knew you'd be mad at me. So while I was waitin' for the third train, I wandered off to find something for you. An apology gift. It took longer than I thought it would, and by the time I returned… I missed the train."

Matt burst out into a fit of _very _loud laughter. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"I can't believe you!" He snorted.

"How can someone miss three or more trains! You're so incredibly _stupid_, Siofra!"

Tears were threatening to overflow from behind the goggles.

The girl huffed, shoving her hands into her coat's pockets. "It's not like I tried, ya' know."

The man had ended up exhausting himself from laughing so hard. He shifted to lean his head over on Siofra's shoulder. "So what'd you get me?"

"Oh yeah!" She shuffled around in her pocket before pulling out a small keychain. She dangled it in front of Matt's face. It was a small Squirtle with the word '_best_' scrawled on its stomach.

"Huh?" He stared blankly at it before she dropped it into the palm of his hand.

"I got one too." She then produced a Pikachu one with the word '_friends_' scrawled on its stomach. "Because Electricity and Water mix so well!"

Matt furrowed his brows. "Seems more like a dangerous combination than anything."

Despite his words, her smile never faltered. She seemed genuinely overjoyed about them having 'best friends' key chains.

Matt smiled as well. "All right."

He murmured as he pulled out his car keys and attached the keychain to them.

"Hey, if you have a car… Why do you take the subway?" She furrowed her brows. Siofra didn't understand his logic.

"I don't need to park." He shrugged. Changing the subject by flipping open his DS, he smirked. "Wanna play?"

The frown of confusion disappeared as she flipped back open her own. "You're gonna get beat!"

He scoffed. "We'll see about that."

So the battle began, and so did the rivalry that ensued. Apparently Siofra did not like to lose. Especially multiple times in multiple rows. She let out a groan of defeat for the millionth time.

"Sorry." Matt attempted an apology, but it was anything but sincere.

She narrowed her eyes before abruptly slapping him across the side of the head. It wasn't a playful slap either. It was a serious 'I'm gonna start a fight with you' type of slap. Matt stared, wide-eyed, at her. He frowned and returned the slap across the head.

Siofra stared in shock. "How can you hit a girl?"

Matt took the opportunity to tease her. "How can you hit someone as _handsome _as me?"

Her mouth gaped open. He smirked. She frowned. More slapping ensued. Soon enough they were both having a slap fit and everyone was pretending not to notice them. It was embarrassing to everyone on the train. Matt finally had enough. He grabbed a hold of both Siofra's wrists, holding them above her head.

"Calm down. Are you calm? You better be calm." He tried to mock her Irish accent.

She narrowed her eyes. "You should have fashion sense. Do you have fashion sense? I don't think you have fashion sense." Her retorting comments made him gasp.

Yes, she knew exactly where to hit. Even if it was a little below the belt.

"I like to think I have an excellent fashion sense." He growled.

He lingered dangerously close to her face.

She acted surprised. "No way! Have you looked in a mirror lately mister fluffy collar? Wait, do you even own a mirror? I bet it cracked when it saw that coat you're wearing!"

_Oh that's it._

Matt let go of her wrists, and slammed his index finger into her forehead. A well directed, painful _poke_. She rubbed the spot with a 'what the hell' look upon her face. He crossed his arms over his chest, turned his head away, and sulked.

"Ugh." She let out a huff, "I'm sorry, Matt. You have an _excellent _fashion sense." He ignored her. She tried again. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

He snapped his head in her direction. "Meet me here tomorrow. **But**, you must be here before I arrive and on the train."

Siofra hung her head with a sigh. "Yes, sir. I promise."

"Great." He gave a smirk. "I look forward to seeing you on here tomorrow, Siofra."

With that, Matt stood up as the train slowed.

"Be careful on your way home." He mumbled before vanishing with the crowd.

Oh god, she would have to get up bright and early for this. Something the little Irish hated the most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**: Rewritten.

* * *

A loud yawn escaped from the female that was seated in the nearly deserted train. With her eyes half-closed, Siofra leaned onto the half pole beside her seat. This was way too early to be up. Being out of school meant she could sleep _passed _twelve. She grumbled to herself, feeling a shiver run down her spine. Who knew how long she'd be forced to sit on this chilly train.

_Really, when did they turn on the heater anyway?_

She'd never noticed the cool temperature due to the fact her attention was always occupied by a certain goggle wearing male.

Speaking of which, she had no idea when Matt boarded the train. Which is why she had to set her alarm for such an early time. She felt like such a ditz for forgetting to ask about such a key detail in their plans. Siofra rubbed her hands together.

_This is the worst. _

The sensitive girl could swear she was able to see her breath. But of course she was overreacting just a tad.

"It seems ten times colder in the train than outside." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah. Don't you hate when that happens? You leave the house thinking, 'Oh it's nice enough out. I don't _really _need that jacket.' But then you walk into a store or _train_, in this case. And bam! It's twenty below and you swear someone's cranked up the air-conditioning."

The owner of the voice shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Siofra raised her brows, her head snapping in his direction. He looked colder than she did. His hands shoved into the pockets of his faded jeans as a shiver ran down his spin.

She breathed out his name with an uncertainty to it.

"I was afraid you'd come unusually early." He huffed out. "I should of clarified after _noon_."

She gave him a pitiful smile, her teeth chattering softly.

Another shiver flew down his spine. "Come on. Lets get outta here."

Matt motioned with his head to the doors.

"Huh?" She seemed clueless.

"It's too cold to spend the day on the train. Besides, it'd get boring after awhile. Lets switch it up this time. I saw a nice little café that looked cozy. I think that would be a good place to hang out." He shrugged his stiff shoulders.

She couldn't argue with his logic. The girl stumbled to her feet, her knees knocking together from the chill that suddenly attacked her stocking clad legs.

"That sounds good to me." She hugged her arms to her chest and followed him out the closing doors.

"How far is it?" Siofra inquired as the two climbed the concrete stairs that led up and into the light of the world. Horns blared from a near by traffic jam and people passed by without so much as a nod of greeting. She fell in line behind Matt as he turned the corner.

"It's just up here." He nodded his head in the general direction.

She peeked out from behind him and caught sight of the little café. It wasn't exactly what she was expected. She always thought of anything Matt might like as uniquely modern. But this place held an air of old age to it. It looked antique. She furrowed her brows as they drew closer to the little place. The building was small and crafted out of dark aged wood. The entrance was a window framed in wood. It was indeed _unique_. Everything commercial that Siofra had come in contact with, while staying in Japan, had been made of brick and concrete and they always had a lot of windows. This place seemed kind of _dark_.

Matt politely held the door open, tossing her an impatient glance when she seemed to be daydreaming. She apologized briskly and followed him inside.

The lighting was low. She squinted through the dim lights at her new surroundings. The color scheme consisted of; dark red velvet cushions for the seats, a caramel color, that twisted around a dark brown, made up the tables and chairs, the floor tiles were dark as well, but the color she couldn't make out.

A woman stepped out from behind the counter with a attentive smile. "Good morning."

She was cute.

And she really looked like she belonged here. But then again, this placed appeared as if it belonged back in the nineteen hundreds.

Matt mumbled a 'hello' back and headed over to a table in the far corner. The woman looked from Matt and back to Siofra, who remained standing in the same spot.

"H-Hello." Siofra breathed out, her cheeks flushing when the woman gave a beautiful smile.

The woman led her to where Matt sat. He gave them a questioning look from behind his goggles. Siofra took a seat across from the young man.

"What can I get you?" The woman directed most her attention to the foreign girl.

Matt spoke. "Coffee. Black."

Siofra smiled. "Coffee. Extra sugar and cream, please."

Matt scrunched up his nose. "How can you drink something that's meant to be _bitter _with such _sweeteners_?"

The girl shrugged. "That's how I always drink it. Same thing with Tea. Just subtract the cream."

Matt merely cringed at the idea. Changing the subject from the unnerving thoughts, Matt reclined comfortably in his seat before speaking. "So you're always giving me details on Ireland and about your _unique _life."

She furrowed her brows. Was he asking a question or just stating the obvious?

He caught the uncertainty in her eyes and continued. "I thought I'd give you a break from it. You know, take part in the conversation for once."

This change in behavior both excited her and concerned her. Yet she spoke nothing of it and merely nodded her head in understanding. This was her chance to learn more about her new friend and she wasn't going to pass up such an opportunity.

So Matt began. "I was raised in an orphanage."

Siofra felt a sting of regret at hearing it again.

"I grew up there. I don't remember much before that."

The waitress returned with their coffee. They both said a curt 'thank you' and returned to the conversation.

"I had friends, a normal childhood."

Somehow she doubted that comment.

"I like video games and staying indoors."

Somehow this seemed more like an E-Harmony commercial than him giving in depth information about himself.

"I like driving fast, if that means anything." He offered up with a small smile.

She took a handful of sugar cubes and dumped them into her steaming liquid. The gesture reminded him of a certain sweet lover. He cringed first and then smiled later.

"It means you'll die young." She stared down at her cup.

It was interesting to watch the colors from the coffee, cream, and sugar mix.

Though her comment made him feel uneasy for a moment, he let another smile fall to his lips. "You're probably right."

She glanced over the table at him, but said nothing else.

"While we're on the topic of age. What's yours?" He leaned onto the table, chin cradled in the center of his palm.

She glanced up at him. "Nineteen. Almost twenty."

A half-smile appeared on his lips. "We've got something in common than."

"I'd like to think we have a little more than just that in common." She murmured.

He seemed surprised. "Don't worry."

She looked up at him, blinking in a slight daze.

Matt gave her a smile. "We're friends."

The comment put her at ease as she relaxed into her seat. Her mind felt peaceful and her stomach did flip-flops. It was nice to have a friend in Japan.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Matt grinned, now reclining in his seat as well. "I skipped breakfast and my stomach's been rumbling for awhile now."

"Really?" Her eyebrows rose. "I didn't hear anything."

"I'm glad." A chuckle slipped passed his lips. "It's an embarrassing situation to explain."

"But friends share embarrassing moments."

He never thought of it that way. Mello, Near and him, they never shared 'moments'. Not like that anyway. They shared information and speculations. Sometimes. But with Siofra, perhaps it was a 'normal' friendship. Perhaps he could share embarrassing and idiotic moments with this person. The thought didn't bother him. In fact, he kind of liked the idea.

And so Matt beckoned the waitress over and inquired about the menu. In the end, they ended up settling on the same thing. Cheesecake. In fact, in honor of their confirmed friendship, they ordered a big one and shared it. Matt smiled more than he had for the past four years. He laughed over insignificant things. Things he would of scoffed at earlier in the day.

That evening, Matt proclaimed he would be picking her up tomorrow morning for a carefree day of doing nothing, but goofing off.

She agreed with an eager grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**: Rewritten.

* * *

The sun crept over Tokyo's towering buildings as Matt walked briskly down the sidewalk until he arrived at the address he desired. The previous evening Siofra had scribbled, pathetically, her address onto the crumbled piece of paper. He stared from the paper in his hand, to the number on the gate in front of him. He didn't want to knock on the wrong door. His suspicions of the house were confirmed when a strange looking dog jumped up at the gate. Siofra did mention she had a Glen of Imaal Terrier, as he recalled the name. The little thing was barely fourteen inches high. Though it was quite yappy as Matt lingered on the opposite side.

All the barking from the little pooch caused someone to come outside and investigate. She was an older woman, mid-thirties perhaps, and held a curious look in her grey eyes. _Familiar _grey eyes. But then she smiled and made her way down the steps. She was graceful as she scooped the little Terrier up.

"You're Matt, aren't you?" Her voice was gentle, yet sophisticated.

He nodded his head and fixed himself a fake smile. "You must be Siofra's mom."

The woman gave him a once over before answering. "I am. Come on in."

She opened the gate with her free hand and took a step back. "My lazy daughter's still asleep." She let out a sigh before leading him inside.

'_Lazy?' _Matt furrowed his brows as he stood in the middle of the living room. _'She never seems lazy.'_

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" The mother called from the kitchen.

"Oh, no thank you." Matt responded as he took in the surroundings.

It was a fairly wide living space. A few inches away from him was a low coffee table. In front of that, a television, and behind the television was a window with a nice view of the front yard. Behind him was a loveseat, and behind that was the opening that led into the medium sized kitchen. To his left was a small fireplace with a dim fire floating inside it. On the mantle were family pictures. He leaned a little closer towards the pictures. There were a lot of Siofra as a child. The landscaping in most of the pictures was fairly beautiful. In fact, Ireland looked like a beautiful place. It made him want to visit it someday.

Maybe when everything was over and done with, he'd take Siofra back there.

The thought startled him. When had he considered such a thing?

"You know what?" His heart about stopped when Mrs. Mallon waltzed into the living room. She gave him a pleasant smile. "Why don't you just go on up to her room? Maybe having her friend see her in such an embarrassing situation will teach that girl not to sleep in late."

Her mom huffed. "It's the first door you come to upstairs."

It seemed a little of an odd request. But he wasn't going to make a bad impression with Mrs. Mallon, so he followed her order. The little terrier fell in step behind Matt as he climbed the stairs. Once the man was standing in front of her door, he rapped his knuckles lightly against the wood. No response. He tried once more, only to have the same result. Fidgeting nervously, his fingers wrapped around the doorknob and gave it a turn. It was, indeed, unlocked. The uneasy lad opened the door just enough to poke his head in. His eyes fell upon her slumbering form. The mound of blankets seemed to engulf her.

He slipped soundlessly into the room. The little dog hopping in behind him. After shutting the door, he shuffled over to his sleeping friend. But not before glancing around her room. It was of moderate size. The bed she slept in was a twin, and looked unbelievably comfortable to him. At the foot of her bed, he caught a glimpse of the half-sized bookcase. The top half held books, the bottom held games. He raised his brows.

"You've been holding out on me…"

His eyes fell towards the desk with picture frames of old friends decorating it. Her smile was as vibrant as always.

The sudden moan from the stirring girl made him stumble away from the bed. But his curiosity made him return to his position beside the bed, and lean in closer. The way the blanket was wrapped around her head, he feared she might be suffocating. In a bit of a panic, Matt yanked the sheets away from her mouth. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Siofra was still breathing.

"You little _pest_." He sighed.

Sinking down to sit on the edge of her bed, he ran a hand through his hair.

The soft snores that drifted from her open mouth made him glance over at her. His new friend was actually quite _normal_. In an unusual way. Though that statement didn't make much sense to Matt. Another groan and the girl rolled over to face him, pulling the pillow over her head. A crooked grin appeared on the mischievous man's lips. He jerked the pillow upwards, leaning his face down to hers. She grumbled something along the lines of 'I don't wanna get up'.

He cooed softly. "_Sweetie_, Matt's here."

Another grumble and something that sounded vaguely like, 'Tell 'em ten more minutes.'

His right eye gave a slight twitch. Matt grabbed her cheek between his thumb and index finger. "You're going to make me wait an extra ten minutes?"

Her eyes snapped open as she abruptly shot up. Then slowly, very slowly, they began to close again. Siofra collapsed onto her back once more, her hair streaming out in a horribly messy fashion over her shoulders. Matt pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped away some drool from the corner of her mouth. She let out a sound that reminded him of a zombie from Resident Evil. "So you just wanna sleep then?"

"Mmm… Yeah…" She murmured.

"So I came all this way for nothing?" He pursed his lips.

The lethargic girl stared at him through half-lidded eyes. She took a moment before speaking. But when she did, her voice was drowsy and he had to strain to hear her.

"You can just kick back and relax here. After all, you said we'd just goof off today. Why not just do it here?"

Her accent made it harder to understand.

"Mum and dad won't mind. 'Cause you're my best friend. 'Tis what best friends do, ya' know. They have sleepovers."

He smacked his palm against his forehead. "I've never heard of a sleepover in the _daytime_. And, isn't it unusual for a female to have a male best friend 'sleeping' over?"

She shook her head, causing her hair to fall across her face. "I used to have my guy friends sleepover all the time." She huffed as she attempted to blow her hair away from her mouth.

Matt rolled his eyes at her failed attempts. His fingers danced across her lips as he pushed the hair back. "All right. I don't see why not." He gave a half grin.

Siofra gave a nod as she stretched her arms above her head before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"So what exactly where you doing last night that's got you so tired?" He perked a brow as he unlaced his boots and kicked them off.

"Stuff."

_That's certainly descriptive enough._

Careful not to step on any of her sprawled out limbs, Matt climbed over to the side of the bed that was pressed against the wall. He reclined on his side, arm propping his head up as he gazed down at her. "So what did you and your _guy _friends talk about?" There was a certain glint intensity in his eyes.

"Fashion and usually they rambled on about boys…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

A broad grin spread across Matt's face as he burst out into a fit of chuckles. He buried his nose into her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "There's a difference between me and _them_." He choked out with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm quite the straight cat." Matt purred into her ear. She pursed her lips, but didn't speak. He gave a crooked smile, draping his arm over her waist and letting out a satisfied sigh. "Best laugh I've had in awhile." He mused to himself.

"Well you look gay." She spit out.

He twitched, moving to tower over her. "That's not nice."

"You made fun of my friend's sexual orientation." She glared with tired eyes.

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

He laid back, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Don't be a _brat_."

Her eye twitched towards his second comment. "_Shut up_, Matt."

He smiled into her shoulder before closing his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I don't mind taking a nap."

Siofra let out a content sigh as she shut her eyes. Matt never thought he'd be doing something so _risky_. Was he really starting to consider this little miss as another friend? It was a strange concept to grasp. Ever since his childhood, he'd had only one close friend.

But perhaps he could make room for one more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**: Rewritten.

* * *

Matt awoke to a knocking noise. His eyes fluttered open slowly. In a daze he gazed around the room. The room that he didn't recognize. For a minute he almost had a panic attack. However, it dawned on him that he had actually fallen asleep at Siofra's. He glanced around the room until his eyes fell onto the little panda clock near her bed. It read seven and his eyes shot to the window. It was true. The sun had already gave away to night. He pulled off his goggles as he rubbed his eyes. The knocking persisted as he finally let out a sigh.

"Yeah?" He cast his gaze towards the door.

"Will you stay for dinner, Matt?" Mrs. Mallon's voice was soft and gentle.

For a moment, his heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, he felt nervous. He pulled his goggles back down over his eyes.

"Yeah." He choked out. And he found his voice was quivering slightly.

She sounded relieved. "Good! Then dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I'll bring it up to you, okay?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Mallon." He called so abruptly that it startled him.

He heard a soft giggle from the woman and then her faint footsteps as she moved away from the door. Matt let out a sigh as he turned his attention towards the girl beside him. She stared directly at him and he almost made him scream. What had gotten into him?

She gave a drowsy smile, stretching her arms out. "Good morning."

"Morning?" He scoffed. "It's passed night." He motioned towards the window.

She shrugged as she sat up. "But it was a good nap, ya' know."

He nodded with a half grin. "I guess. Your mom's bringing our dinner up soon."

She shot up with a excited grin. "Oh yeah! You'll get to eat some traditional Irish food."

This made him nervous.

A knock at the door caused Siofra to fling herself out of bed and swing the door open. Mrs. Mallon stood with a smile and a bowl in each hand.

"Careful, dear. It's hot." She murmured as Siofra took one of the bowls and shuffled over to Matt. She held it out to him with a proud grin. It was as if she was begging to be praised about her land's cuisine. He took it with a thankful nod. Mrs. Mallon handed the second bowl to her enthusiastic daughter.

"Did you both sleep well?" Mrs. Mallon asked, and Matt swallowed hard.

_She knew that he slept in the same bed with her daughter. He could see his life flash before his eyes._

"Yeah." Siofra answered, and didn't seem fazed by the question.

"I'm glad. I would have woke you up, but you two looked so peaceful, that I didn't have the heart to do it." She smiled.

"I would have been a monster if you had." Siofra pouted.

Her mother laughed, and motioned to the food. "Enjoy, you two."

With a bright smile, she closed the door.

"So… What is this?" Matt quirked a brow as he stared at the bowl of odd soup. He could identify the potato bits and carrots, but the type of meat eluded him.

The grin looked permanent on her face. "Irish Stew." He fought the urge to roll his eyes. She pointed with her spoon. "The meat is lamb. There you have carrots, potatoes, onions, and parsley."

Matt furrowed his brows, "Lamb, huh…"

"Just try it. If you don't like it then I can get dad to whip you up a Japanese dish. He'd be happy to." She spoke as she took a spoonful of soup and popped it into her mouth. The gesture was followed with a 'mmm' noise.

He took a deep breath and scooped some of the odd soup up. Slowly, he slid the spoon into his mouth. Abruptly, his brows rose in surprise. "It's good." He said through a mouthful. "Really, really good."

It was like a pat on the head to her. She gleamed with pure delight. "I'm so glad." She grinned. A small knock on the door caused them to look up from their bowls.

"I've brought you some drinks." Mrs. Mallon purred.

Siofra sprung off the bed and hurried towards the door. Matt had to hold onto both the bowls in order to avoid spilling the warm liquid onto the bed. She eagerly swung open the door. "He said he likes it!"

Mrs. Mallon raised her brows. "Oh really?" She directed her gaze to Matt.

"Yeah. It's really good, Mrs. Mallon." A grin fell onto his lips.

"Good." She chimed before handing her daughter a tray with two mugs on it.

Siofra quirked a brow.

"Your farther said it'd be impolite not to have _something _Japanese for him. This is the only thing I had on hand. I know you enjoy a swig of it now and then. I hope you don't mind, Matt." She glanced passed her daughter to the man sitting cross-legged on the bed.

He shook his head. "Anything's fine."

"Amazake?" Siofra furrowed her brows. "But this has alcohol in it."

"It's low in alcohol. Don't worry, dear. You handled it well and I'm sure Matt can too." She smiled before abruptly closing the door. Siofra placed the tray in between them on the bed.

She climbed back into her spot. "Do you like Amazake?"

He nodded. "I've tried it once or twice. It's all right."

Taking the mug into her hands, she took a slow sip. "Thanks for coming today." Her voice was quiet. She peered from behind the mug. "I had a lot of fun." It was a side he hadn't seen yet. An introverted part of her.

It was _cute_.

"I'm glad we decided to stay in instead of going to Shibuya." He admitted.

There was a silence as the two finished their dinner. Once complete, Siofra gathered the dishes onto the tray and headed for the door. Pursing his lips, Matt hopped off the bed and snatched the tray from his little companion.

"I'll do it." He tossed a grin over his shoulder. "I need to thank your mom properly." He spoke as he held the tray in his right hand, and opened the door with his left.

However, Mrs. Mallon stood patiently on the other side of the door, startling them both. She took the tray from Matt with a giggle and disappeared down the stairs. Matt and Siofra exchanged a glance that told them both they were thinking the same thing; _was she eavesdropping_? Shrugging his shoulders, Matt shut the door and plopped back down on the bed. Siofra crawled over next to him and sprawled out.

"I'm full." She rubbed her stomach in an exaggerated gesture. Matt's lips curved into a crooked grin as he reclined beside her.

"Hey, Matt?" She sat up with a questioning look present in her eyes.

He raised a curious brow. "Yeah?"

"I know it's a fashion statement. But do you _ever _take off your goggles?" She reached out and poked one of the lenses.

He gave a shrug and moved to prop himself up with his elbows. "You can take them off, if you want." Another shrug.

She seemed reluctant at first, but very gently removed the goggles to hang down around his neck. It was the first time she could gather a clear look at his entire face. The girl was stunned silent by the color of his eyes. They were such an amazing color of blue and captivated her attention. As he tilted his head, his bangs fell into his line of vision. He gave her an inquiring look.

The quick beating of her heart. She could hear it in her ears. It pulsed violently. She felt her face growing warmer. His intense gaze had her frozen in place. This feeling that began to swirl in the pit of her stomach, it was overwhelming. Her mouth spoke before her mind could stop it.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

There was something in his eyes. Something that flashed when she uttered the question. Like a little spark of light. But it vanished. He reached for his goggles before answering. Her hand shot out, stopping his. She needed to see his eyes. Needed to know he wasn't lying. His lips formed a firm thin line. She waited and watched. Watched his eyes with amazing concentration.

"Yes." And his eyes didn't lie.

But underneath it, in the very core of his blue eyes, she saw something else. Was it sadness? Was it regret? It seemed to fall into those desperate categories. Siofra released his hand and allowed him to place his goggles back on once more.

He moved to sit straight up. "Don't worry about it." He looked passed her, looked at something else.

"All right." The word left her lips with a sigh.

His half-grin returned to his lips as he ruffled up her hair and climbed off the bed. "I better head back," He cast a look over her shoulder. She slid off the bed and accompanied him downstairs. Her parents seemed to be absent from the scene.

"I had fun. Shall we meet again tomorrow?" He inquired.

She gave a silent nod before very softly punching him in the arm.

He rubbed the spot as a pout played on his lips. "What was that for?"

"I didn't know if I should hug you or not." Her voice was amazingly honest.

He furrowed his brows, "That's a weird thing to say."

She tilted her head as he reached out towards her, curving his index finger and thumb to create an 'o', and then abruptly flicked her in the middle of the forehead. She let out a gasp of surprise before attempting to retaliate with a kick to the shin.

But Matt was already out the door with a cheeky grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note**: Rewritten.

* * *

The exchange from the night before kept creeping up from the back of his mind. He hadn't thought about it too much until he found himself sitting alone on the train. The sober atmosphere did well to make the gears of his mind begin to turn. Why was it bothering him so much? And why did he feel a sting of regret at not sliding his arms around her tiny frame and embracing her in a friendly hug? He could picture it so clearly in his mind. The young man could even swear he could feel her warmth on the cold morning. And right about now, he wished he was curled up next to image of Siofra's muddled locks draped across her cheeks as the corner of her mouth glistened with a bit of drool, it made a smile curve on his lips. His little friend was truly irreplaceable.

'_Yes… That's right.' _He ran a gloved hand through his messy hair, '_Irreplaceable. She's irreplaceable to me.'_ He didn't mind that thought anymore. It almost seemed something lingered at the back of his mind. A dreadful thought that kept pushing its way forward. Something kept reminding him not to get too comfortable. He had a job to do. Work that took first priority. A profession that could kill him if he wasn't too careful. His smile faded as a frown twisted onto his thin lips. The train began to slow until it came to an abrupt halt. The doors slid open and the exchange of passengers followed the usual routine. He paid no attention to them. This wasn't his stop. This wasn't his business. Someone took a seat across from him. He barely noticed the person until they spoke.

"Aren't you that fellow that hangs around with Siofra?"His brows shot up in surprise as he lifted his head. A toothless grin was there to greet him.

"Ah, you are. I knew it was you. You're a fellow with such a strange style."

The old woman chuckled. He wasn't sure if he should take it as an insult or not. Before he could speak, however, the Irish woman continued. "You seem to have become quite attached to that little lass. She's a very clumsy child, sir." Her comment caused him to furrow his brows in confusion. Clumsy isn't a word he'd label her. In fact, he had yet to see a "clumsy" moment from Siofra. The look on his face provoked her to elaborate. "It's nice to see she's made a friend here. She always talks about being lonely."She didn't really elaborate on the "clumsy" part, Matt thought to himself as he quirked a slick brow. The little old lady through her head back and let out a laugh that almost seemed like a cackle of some sort. The sudden gesture made him lean back in his seat. Many turned to stare at the batty woman across from him.

His brows furrowed before he spoke. "You're not making much sense."

It was a rude comment, but true cackle dwindled down to a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry, my dear boy. I was just thinking how strange it is that you should have met her out of the all the others."The others? The look that crossed his face was that of perplexity and irritation. Perhaps the irritation was aimed at the woman's vague explanations. His reaction earned another cackle from her. Matt's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I don't understand-""I didn't expect you to." She chuckled. "But do be careful. Wouldn't want you the two of you to end up in some sort of trouble, now would we?" As the train began to slow, the woman stood up. "This is my stop, dear. Please be _well_."Before he could object, the woman disappeared off the train with the rushing crowd. Now he was left with more questions than answers. Oh, and it bothered him greatly.

Matt shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. His fingertips felt frozen to the bone as he grimaced at the mere touch of fabric against them. Stepping off the train, he was greeted with a sudden anxious feeling that rumbled in the pit of his stomach. It almost made him want to step back on the train and forget the day ahead of him. Biting back that thought, Matt briskly shuffled along with the crowd on the platform around him. He kept his gaze low as he squeezed through the large group of pedestrians and lazily made his way up the stairs. It was even colder up top. An abrupt cold chill ran down his spine as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. His eyes glanced around his immediate surroundings, but he didn't have to look far. "Matt!" The familiar voice squealed. She waved from her little perch on some side railing. It unnerved him at her proximity she was to all those passing cars. What would happen if she were to lean a little too far? Her smile was bright as she continued to wave him over to her. Just a little push. That's all it'd take. Would they be able to stop in time? Would it sound as horrendous as he imagined? Would she scream before it struck or would she be stunned into silence? Her eyes would echo fear. Maybe she'd manage a gasp before the vehicle slammed into fragile body. Would she be thrown, or would she merely be run over like a cat in the middle of the street?Her laughing face and her excited voice brought him back to reality. "Hurry up!"Matt shook those gruesome thoughts from his mind. His heart was pounding, and he had no idea why. His feet moved without any inkling to as what he was doing. The next thing he knew he was yanking her off the dangerous barrier that separated the street and her little form. His hands tightened around her forearms as he gave her a little shake.

"Don't be sitting up there, _idiot_. Do you know how close you were to those cars?"Siofra's body stiffened as she gave him a concerned look. Her eyes flashed with confusion and just a slight bit of fear.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think..." Her lips quivered as she fought to find her let out a sigh. "Sorry. I'm overreacting."

The harsh grip on her arms loosened and she shrugged it off with a skittish smile. For a long moment neither spoke. After such an awkward situation they were having a tad bit difficulty finding any words that was long enough, Matt had decided as he slapped his hands down on the girl's shoulders. "I want to do something." His vague statement left her perplexed. She furrowed her brows and went to speak, however he silenced her with a shake of his head. "Just wait." He held up his hands, a few inches from her face. Without another word, Matt turned on his heel and jogged about ten feet away from her. "Okay!" A grin fell to his lips. "Now run and jump towards me."The little lass seemed quite unsure."Come on. Give it a shot." His grin only widened as he waved his hand to her. She let out a doubtful sigh before dashing over towards him. Once she was a few inches away from him, she leaped towards him. Holding her breath the entire time. It felt strange when their bodies collided in a tangled embrace. His arms encircled her little frame as her face smacked into his firm chest. A squeak tumbled from her throat as he hugged her tight. "Wasn't so bad, was it?"She stumbled over her words as her arms hung at her sides. "You're so weird..."It made him twitch. He squeezed her so tightly she felt like she was going to burst.

"You're a little _brat_." He hissed into her hair. Despite his harsh tone, a smile played on face. Such an irreplaceable friend, squirmed in his arms, leaning her head back in order to stare up at him. "So what's on the agenda today?" He stared down at her with quirked brows, "Hmm... A tour around Shibuya?"She answered with a repeated nod."All right." Another smile tugged at his lips. He pulled away from her and cast his eyes towards a very busy area. "We'll go there first." Siofra nodded as she followed after him.


End file.
